Une nouveauté
by zoemitzuko
Summary: Atsushi se fait confisquer ses friandises par sa coach tout les jours du coup le voilà en route vers le magasin de la ville pour refaire ses réserves. Mais il va faire une rencontre très intéressante et pourquoi pas? Elle pourrait peut être lui apporté plus de nouveauté. Bon j'avoue je suis nul pour les résumer xD venez vous faire votre propre opinion


**Bonsoir à tous comment allez vous? ^^ Je m'invite sur ce fandom et ce sera mon premier OS sur ce couple.**

**On dit merci à ma béta (Miou-And-Zoe) qui voulait absolument que j'écrive sur ce couple qui me plaît beaucoup aussi :-)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour me dire où je dois m'améliorer etc... tout est bon à prendre ;-)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :-D**

* * *

Murasakibara venait de sortir du lycée et l'entraînement de l'équipe de basket était terminé. Il n'avait qu'une envie aller se ravitailler, il avait trop faim. Sa coach l'avait puni. Pas de nourriture s'il jouait, il avait voulu se mettre sur le banc (fainéantise xD) mais la coach avait refusé.

Donc il courrait, presque, pour se rendre au centre commercial le plus proche. Il aurait pu aller au konbini qu'il avait croisé mais il avait besoin de choix et quoi de mieux qu'un rayon rempli de friandise toute plus sucrée les unes que les autres.

Il arriva devant et rentra à l'intérieur sans hésiter. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers le rayon de sucreries et en entrant dans le rayon, il écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de choix et surtout autant de nouveauté. Atsushi avait ses bonbons préférés mais il adorait tester de nouveaux parfums et de nouvelles recettes. Il avait pris un panier en rentrant dans le magasin et l'avait à ses pieds pour le remplir lorsqu'il aurait fait son choix.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le jeune homme était debout devant l'étalage et qu'il ne faisait que lire les différents paquets. Beaucoup de gens passaient à côté de lui en le regardant avec insistance, mais personne n'osait lui faire une remarque vue sa taille. Soudain, une ombre arriva près de lui et lui cacha un peu de la précieuse lumière qui lui permettait de lire les goûts écrits sur le papier.

\- Je peux vous aidez, jeune homme ?

Atsushi releva son regard du paquet et regarda la personne qui osait le déranger durant son moment de bonheur intense.

\- ….. Il le regarda sans rien répondre.

\- M'avez-vous entendu ?

Atsushi détourna son regard de l'homme qui l'avait interrompu et retourna à son inspection approfondie du rayon. L'homme finit par hausser les épaules et parti.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le géant avait rempli son panier de friandises diverses.

Il rentra chez lui content de ses achats.

Le lendemain Murasakibara avait presque fini de dévorer ce qu'il avait acheté la veille. En plus, sa coach l'avait encore houspillée sur sa consommation débordante de sucre. Elle lui avait même confisquée la fin de son sachet.

\- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de ruiner mes efforts, Murasakibara.

\- Mais Coach,….

\- Pas de mais ! Tu t'encroûtes avec toute cette nourriture. En plus, ça te déconcentre ce qui t'empêche d'attendre la zone quand tu le souhaites.

C'était une idiote ! Elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'il n'y avait que des enjeux vraiment important qui débloquait la zone. Et surtout que Atsushi n'était motivé à faire du basket que parce qu'il pouvait manger sans discontinuer sans prendre de poids.

La coach continuait de lui faire son sermon en agitant le sachet de friandises devant les yeux du géant. Les yeux larmoyants, il suivait ses merveilleux bonbons du regard en espérant qu'il lui serait rendu !

La fin de l'entraînement arriva et cette fois encore le jeune homme se retrouva à devoir aller au centre commercial. Ces réserves étant restées dans le bureau de la sadique jeune femme.

Arriver devant le rayon, il constata que des nouveaux produits étaient encore arrivés.

Cette fois-ci, il se dépêcha de remplir son panier avec les produits qu'il préférait pour pouvoir prendre plus de temps pour les nouveautés.

Un sachet lui arriva devant les yeux et lui boucha la vue. Il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir analyser ce que c'était. Surpris, il empoigna le sac avec beaucoup de délicatesse ce qui était étonnant vu sa carrure. Il avait devant les mains, en avant-première, le nouveau parfum de sa marque favorite qui ne devait sortir que dans plusieurs mois. Il regarda la personne qui lui avait donné ça et il fut surpris de croiser le regard de l'homme d'hier.

Il ne pu demander qu'une chose :

\- Comment ?

\- Oh c'est simple, c'est le paquet que tu as acheté le plus donc je me doutais que ça allait t'intéresser. Lança-t-il avec un immense sourire.

\- Merci. Dit-il avec sa voix traînante.

\- J'ai plusieurs avant-premières comme ça si tu le souhaites ? Les fournisseurs nous les offres pour qu'on les goûte et qu'ensuite on passe commande.

Murasakibara qui ne savait pas quoi répondre prit l'homme dans ses bras. C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait lui faire, ses friandises favorites, il les attendait avec impatience à chaque fois et s'en délectait lorsqu'elle sortait enfin dans les rayons.

\- Hum, euh…. Pourrais tu me reposer au sol s'il te plaît ? Souffla-t-il rouge de gène.

\- Désolé, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait fait.

\- Oh et bien si tu veux je pourrais te donner les échantillons quand tu viens au le magasin ? Quand dis-tu ?

\- Merci …. comment… tu t'appelles ?

\- Himuro Tatsuya.

\- Merci Muro-chin.

\- Muro….. chin ? S'étonna Himuro.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Euh non pas de problème. Dit-il en essayant de cacher ses rougissements avec sa main et sa mèche de cheveux.

\- Je reviendrais demain pour en acheter d'autre ! À demain !

Et le jeune parti sans se retourner.

* * *

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'Himuro voyait ce jeune devant le rayon friandises. Il l'avait trouvé intriguant, c'est pour cela qu'il avait été lui proposer son aide. Mais le géant était totalement concentré sur la marchandise du magasin, qu'il l'avait ignoré.

Le jour suivant, en le voyant rentrer dans le centre commercial, Himuro s'était dépêché d'aller chercher les sachets d'échantillon qu'il jetait toujours parce qu'il en avait de trop. Il arriva près du lycéen et lui mit le sachet devant les yeux ! Là au moins, il ne pourrait pas l'ignorer.

Himuro avait trouvé ce jeune vraiment attirant, il était mignon avec son regard désintéressé. Mais lorsqu'il regardait ses bonbons son regard s'animait d'une passion énorme et l'on aurait dit que rien n'aurait pu le détourner de la panoplie de couleur que contenait le rayon.

Malheureusement, Il était plus âgé que le garçon et en plus s'était juste un client.

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait soulevé du sol pour l'enlacer, Himuro avait vraiment eu un coup de chaud. Ses joues étaient devenu aussi rouges que des tomates bien mûres, il le savait. Mais ses joues n'avaient pas été les seules à réagir à se rapprochement soudain. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il lui avait rapidement demandé de le reposer. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il sente son excitation.

Il le reposa, enfin, et il pu se calmer et surtout cacher son érection avec son tablier.

Il continuèrent de parler pendant un cours instant dans lequel il transmit son nom.

D'ailleurs, il fut affublé d'un surnom tout aussi mignon de la part du jeune homme qui lui promis de revenir le lendemain. Himuro avait hâte de le revoir. Il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon au premier coup d'œil. Ses grands yeux pleins d'amour même si c'était pour les marchandises sucrées qu'il vendait. Ses cheveux violet qui lui arrivaient aux épaules lui donnaient du charme. Il avait un air innocent et gourmand sur le visage qui le faisait rougir d'envie quand il y pensait.

Atsushi était rentré chez lui directement après avoir payé ses articles. Il était troublé. Pourquoi ses yeux l'avaient-ils déconcerté autant ? Des yeux aussi durs que l'acier mais avec une douceur infinie lorsqu'il pose son regard sur autrui. Et puis ses rougeurs sur ses joues, il aurait juré qu'elles ressemblaient à ses bonbons préférés. En voyant Muro-chin rougir, le cœur d'Atsushi avait raté un battement et était reparti à toute vitesse.

Il monta dans sa chambre avec ses achats et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il sortit le précieux paquet et l'ouvrit en douceur ce qui était vraiment étonnant car normalement il les ouvrait avec impatience et donc renversait quelques friandises. Mais avec celui-ci, il prit tout son temps, il en attrapa une et la porta à sa bouche. Il l'ouvrit doucement et fit glisser lentement la boule sucrée sur sa langue. Il la lécha doucement pour sentir toutes les nuances de goût qui pouvait en ressortir et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il était sûr que Muro-chin avait la même saveur que ce bonbon.

Oh qu'il aimerait qu'Himuro soit à ses côtés pour pouvoir le goûter comme il était en train de le faire pour cette friandise.

Atsushi imaginait sans mal ce qu'il ferait à son Muro-chin. Attendez ! Son Muro-chin ? Oui, le sien ! À lui seul ! Himuro l'avait nourri donc ceux qui le nourrissait était à lui. Mais surtout lui, il se sentait bizarre lorsqu'il le voyait. Certes cela ne faisait que la deuxième fois mais Atsushi n'avait jamais pris d'inconnu dans ses bras.

Il continuait de divaguer en mangeant lentement ces bonbons « hors-série ». Il enlèverait son tablier à Himuro ensuite sa chemise pour enfin venir lécher son torse imberbe avec sa langue aventureuse. Il viendrait s'occuper d'abord de ses tétons et descendrait ensuite plus bas, beaucoup plus bas.

En s'imaginant la suite, Atsushi descendit sa main vers son membre gorgé de sang et le prit en main fermement. Il commença des vas et viens d'abord lent puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à arriver à la délivrance. Il éjacula dans de longs jets et retira sa main en profitant du plaisir et de la sensation post coïtale. Il reprit petit à petit une respiration normale et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Franchement que ne lui faisait pas faire son Muro-chin.

Himuro se réveilla le lendemain, il était presque prêt pour partir au travail, il but son café rapidement et partie. Il arriva à l'arrière du magasin et mit son tablier. Il était de ravitaillement des rayons aujourd'hui. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir… Mais au fait… Comment s'appelait-il ? Il lui avait dit son prénom mais le jeune homme ne lui avait pas transmis le sien. Tant pis, il lui demanderait lorsqu'il le verrait ce soir. Il en profita aussi pour mettre dans son casier un autre échantillon qui, il en était sûr, ferait grandement plaisir au violet. Il n'avait plus qu'à travailler normalement et à attendre la fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Murasakibara s'était réveillé au son de la sonnerie de son réveil qui n'était pas forcément agréable à entendre mais rien ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui pas même sa coach.

Il avait fait un excellent rêve ! Avec Muro-chin! Et avec ce rêve, il allait arriver à passer une excellente journée.

Le lycée fut sans intérêt, les cours inintéressants. Seul le déjeuner de la cantine avait un réel sens dans cette journée. Puis vint l'entraînement, pour éviter que la coach Masaki ne lui confisque une fois encore ses sachets de friandises, il s'était bourré les joues (comme les hamsters) et avait rangé le reste dans son sac. De toute façon, ses pensées, seules, lui suffisaient depuis ce matin. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait mangé que peu de sucreries dans la journée. Et la coach avait remarquée qu'il commençait à vraiment s'investir dans l'entraînement, il courrait un peu plus loin qu'avant et surtout se goinfrait moins que les jours précédents. Elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qui l'avait fait changer autant.

Atsushi se doutait que la coach se posait des questions, cela se voyait à son air de pure réflexion qu'elle arborait pendant qu'elle le fixait. Si elle savait que c'était due à des sucreries qu'il commençait à se motiver, elle en serait verte de rage.

Satisfaite, elle finit la journée avec un match en divisant les joueurs en deux équipes, Murasakibara tellement impatient de partie à la grande surface voulut finir la partie très rapidement et empêcha tous les joueurs de marquer et courrait vraiment, pour une fois, pour marquer. Elle siffla la fin et les joueurs allèrent prendre leurs douches. Murasakibara qui traînait chaque fois dans les cabines fut le premier à se laver et surtout, à sortir.

Il arriva devant le magasin et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, il se dirigea de suite vers son rayon favoris et s'arrêta en voyant Himuro qui l'attendait un sachet à la main. Il marcha dans sa direction en faisant de grandes enjambées, il avait les yeux qui pétillaient tellement il était heureux de revoir son Muro-chin. Il avait remarqué que l'homme avait même pensé à lui car le sachet qu'il tenait était aussi une nouveauté sortie il y avait tout juste quelques semaines chez les fabriquant et qui devait être distribué dans un mois.

\- Bonjour Muro-chin.

\- Euh… Bonjour.

\- Tu as pensé à moi ?

\- Oui….. Dit-il en rougissant. Tiens, je t'en ai apporté.

\- Merci.

\- Au fait, hier, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais ?

\- Oh….C'est vrai. Murasakibara Atsushi.

\- C'est joli ! Lança-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Toi aussi, Muro-chin, tu es joli.

Himuro releva son regard vers le géant, il était devenu rouge pivoine mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- A...Arrête d'être aussi franc. Tu me fais beaucoup trop rougir.

Mais c'est vrai, en plus lorsqu'il est tout rouge Muro-chin devient très appétissant.

Là-dessus, Atsushi ne put se retenir, le cours de sa pensée divaguait déjà depuis trop longtemps, il se pencha vers Himuro très lentement, se lécha les lèvres dans la descente et elles finirent par rentrée en contact avec celle, délicieuses, de l'adulte. Il sentit son Muro-chin hésiter un cours instant puis participer activement au baiser, il finit même par ouvrir la bouche pour laisser passer la langue désireuse du basketteur.

Leurs langues se rencontraient enfin, Atsushi avait attendu cela avec envie et c'était même meilleur que dans ces rêves. Murasakibara menait le baiser et continuait l'effleurement langoureux de ces deux muscles.

Soudain Himuro se recula violemment en tenant les épaules d'Atsushi pour rester stable. Ce moment venait de provoquer une réaction plus que gênante qui commençait à devenir habituelle chez le plus petit. Un problème, et plutôt un gros, avait encore fait son apparition mais il se devait d'être clair avec le jeune homme en face de lui qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

\- Je… T… On… On ne doit pas! Ce n'est pas bien !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Muro-chin n'a pas aimé ?

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis plus vieux que toi ! Et en plus, on est sur mon lieu de travail ! S'emporta-t-il.

\- Mais je m'en fiche, moi, tout ce que je veux c'est Muro-chin !

\- Oui, moi aussi… Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore ? Euh… Non, on ne peut pas j'ai dis... Que diraient tes parents s'il l'apprenait ? Et puis je ne veux pas être accusé de détournement de mineurs, tu as un uniforme de lycéen !

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'on est tous les deux. Dit-il en se rapprochant.

\- Atsushi ! Ça fait seulement trois jours que l'on se connaît, tu ne trouves pas que tout cela n'a pas de sens ?

\- Non ! Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est Muro-chin, je me fiche du reste, tu as l'air délicieux et aussi bon que mes bonbons préférés. Et je veux beaucoup plus avec toi.

\- Oh mon Dieu, je ne vais pas m'en sortir, écoute je termine mon service dans 30 minutes, est ce que ça te dérangerait de m'attendre ?

\- Ok.

Atsushi fit demi-tour avec un regard rempli de tristesse. C'était comme-ci on lui avait enlevé le meilleur cadeau qu'il avait reçu à Noël. Il marcha lentement, paya ses marchandises et sortit pour attendre Himuro.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait embrassé ! Et de son plein gré en plus ! Ça ne peut pas changer aussi vite, on ne se connaît pas du tout !

Himuro était occupé à se torturer la tête tout en faisant son travail distraitement. Il devait parler avec Murasakibara et pas qu'un peu. Comment le jeune homme en était arrivé à vouloir l'embrasser et pire, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

Il finit par terminer son service et sorti après s'être changé et avoir pris un autre sachet d'échantillon. Il remarqua qu'Atsushi était adossé contre une barrière et surtout qu'il l'avait attendu comme promis.

* * *

Atsushi vit Himuro arriver mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il le vit hésiter sur le pas de la porte mécanique du magasin qu'il finit par franchir pour venir s'arrêter devant lui, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu veux aller quelques pars ?

\- Je te suis….

Himuro se dirigea vers le terrain de basket qu'il y avait non loin de chez lui et se stoppa devant les grilles.

\- On fait quelque panier ? Enfin je ne sais pas si tu aimes le basket…

\- Je fais partie d'une équipe Muro-chin.

\- Ah….Ok.

Atsushi sorti la ballon de son sac et ils jouèrent un moment en se donnant à fond. Himuro jouait sérieusement parce qu'il avait besoin de se vider la tête de sa journée de boulot et de réfléchir à sa situation avec le géant. Quant à Murasakibara, il se donnait à fond car il jouait enfin avec quelqu'un qui arrivait à le motiver, il voulait lui montrer de quoi il était capable et l'impressionner.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de jeu, ils étaient assis sur le banc situé sur le côté du terrain, essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Lança Himuro.

\- J'en avais envie et tu étais vraiment appétissant !

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire sa juste sous le coup d'impulsion !

\- Bah si !

\- Mais bien sur que non, il te faut une raison !

Je veux Muro-chin, c'est assez comme raison ! S'emporta Murasakibara.

Mais on ne peut pas, nous deux. J'ai 23 ans et tu dois en avoir 17 même si vu ta taille on ne dirait pas. Tu es loin de la majorité.

\- Mais… Muro-chin ne m'aime pas ?

\- Là n'est pas le problème ! Répondit-il sans même faire attention à ce que racontait Atsushi. Quoi ?! Tu…. m'..Aimes ?

\- Oui ! Beaucoup plus que mes bonbons !

\- Tu vois, on dirait vraiment un enfant quand tu réponds comme ça !

Soudain la pluie se mit à tomber, au début c'était juste de petite gouttelette d'eau mais plus le temps passait plus cela se transformait en déluge. Ils furent bientôt trempés et ils durent courir pour atteindre l'appartement de Tatsuya.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer un moment pour te réchauffer ?

\- Muro-chin ne veut pas de moi !

\- Et ! Je n'ai pas dits ça ! Juste qu'on ne se connaît pas, enfin, pas vraiment. Allez entre, tu vas finir par attraper la mort.

Atsushi enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée et suivit Tatsuya dans l'appartement. Il finit par s'arrêter au niveau du sofa et l'attendit là. Himuro revint avec deux essuies dans les mains et en tendue un à son invité. Atsushi avait l'air légèrement triste si bien qu'il en avait même oublié de manger. Il avait encore envie de déguster son Muro-chin mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

Ils se posèrent sur le sofa mais la fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire sentir. Ils avaient la télévision d'allumée et regardaient un match de basket lorsque Atsushi sentit un léger poids sur son épaule. Tatsuya s'était endormi près de lui ! Mais Murasakibara n'arrivait presque plus à garder les yeux ouvert si bien qu'il finit par prendre son Muro-chin pour le placer plus confortablement sur lui, Himuro avait la tête en travers du torse du géant et Atsushi était couché en dessous sur le canapé.

Beaucoup plus tard, Himuro se fit réveiller par une sonnerie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il finit par trouver le téléphone dans la poche d'Atsushi et il décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Atsushi ?

\- Euh… Non désolé, je suis un de ses amis, je l'appelle Himuro Tatsuya.

\- Oh, bonjour. Où est mon fils ?

\- Il est chez moi, on a été surpris par la pluie et je l'ai invité à rester le temps que cela se calme. Malheureusement nous nous sommes endormis.

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, nous nous inquiétons son père et moi de n'avoir aucune nouvelle mais merci vous me rassurez.

\- Attendez je vais le réveiller…. S'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Non, ne vous dérangez pas, Il rentrera plus tard ce n'est pas un problème.

\- D'accord.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement, au revoir.

Elle raccrocha. Il n'en revenait pas, il s'était endormi sur le basketteur mais quel idiot il faisait. Mais bon tant pis, il réfléchirait à tout cela demain, dans l'instant il préféra se recoucher dans les bras d'Atsushi. Autant en profiter le maximum possible.

Himuro s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin et avait besoin d'aller prendre une douche. En rentrant hier soir, ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé sans manger et sans se changer, le match les avaient tellement épuisé qu'il n'avait pas pu lutter contre le sommeil. Il s'était levé tant bien que mal en se dégageant de l'étreinte du géant. Il avait été machinalement dans sa salle de bain, s'était déshabillé sans réfléchir et était rentré dans la cabine de douche. Il avait ouvert le robinet d'eau chaude et profitait de l'eau qui coulait sur ses épaules nouées et ses omoplates. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Il avait dormi au côté de Murasakibara avachit sur lui sur son sofa et le pire c'était qu'il avait eu la meilleure nuit de toute sa semaine.

Il tourna le robinet pour que l'eau se réchauffe de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir brûlante, ses pensées dévièrent dangereusement vers son invité étendu de tout son long dans son salon. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'Atsushi, sa main posée sur son abdomen relevait son t-shirt ce qui lui avait permis d'admirer la peau blanche sans défaut. Mais tout cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir déjà bien présent et surtout bien visible. On aurait dit un lycéen en pleine puberté qui ne pouvait contrôler ses hormones.

Il devait absolument se raisonner surtout que c'était lui l'adulte et qu'il devait montrer l'exemple et rester inflexible. Malheureusement des flashs lui vinrent à l'esprit et la sensation des lèvres d'Atsushi sur les siennes étaient très présentes, chaque infime détail était présent. Les courbes de ses lèvres, sa chute de reins, son torse svelte et finement musclé, son regard intéressé lorsqu'il le regardait, tout, absolument tout en lui l'excitait et était un appel à la débauche.

Si bien qu'Himuro ne put résister, il empoigna sa verge et commença un mouvement de va-et-viens intense et rapide. Sa respiration était saccadée et entrecoupée de morceau de phrases totalement incohérent. Ses jambes tremblait et il peinait à se tenir debout, il chancela mais finit par se rattraper à la paroi de la douche. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui seul comptait son mouvement de poignet et ses flashs. Il n'en pouvait plus et sentait qu'il arrivait à sa limite. Avec un dernier mouvement de poignet salvateur, il se libéra abondamment sur le carrelage en murmurant le nom de son invité. Il reste assez longtemps sous le jet d'eau chaude pour effacer toute trace de son erreur, reprendre un minimum de contenance et une respiration presque normale.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il s'enroula dans sa serviette de bain et se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec Atsushi qui était assis sur son lit et qui patientait tranquillement. Il se stoppa net et fixa Murasakibara qui le regardait avec convoitise.

Est-ce que Murasakibara l'avait entendu ?

* * *

Murasakibara attendait patiemment, ce qui était très rare, il attendait que son Muro-chin sorte de la douche. Il hésitait même à rentrer pour le prévenir qu'il était réveillé. Mais bon, le flemme l'emporta et il s'assit simplement sur le lit en silence. Il entendait le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule depuis un bon moment puis perdant patience, il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain pour lui dire de se dépêcher mais juste avant de l'ouvrir il entendit un bruit étouffer alors il la fit coulisser lentement et l'ouvrit.

Il regarda dans l'embrasure de la porte et tomba sur le corps d' Himuro. Il était en train de se masturber violemment pour se libérer de la tension qu'il ressentait et Atsushi était hypnotisé par cet aller et venue extrêmement intense. Il se sentit bientôt à l'étroit dans son pantalon et préféra sortir de la salle d'eau mais pas avant d'avoir entendu son Muro-chin susurré son nom au moment fatidique.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cette vision diablement érotique de Tatsuya devant les yeux. Et lorsque celui-ci sorti enfin de la pièce attenante, il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement rougir et de le fixer sans discontinuer.

\- Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Atsushi ?

\- J'attendais Muro-chin mais tu étais vraiment long.

\- Oh ! Désolé, je me dépêche, vas m'attendre dans la cuisine et sers toi à manger si tu as faim.

Murasakibara se détourna et se rendit dans la cuisine pour l'attendre, Himuro arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

\- Muro-chin !

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je veux Muro-chin !

\- Non, ça ce n'est pas possible ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Mais…

\- Atsushi, on ne peut pas c'est aussi simple que cela.

Atsushi finit par abandonner et baissa la tête. Himuro se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi !

\- Non, pas besoin, je connais le chemin.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais ta mère a appelé hier soir et je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer chez toi sans m'assurer que tu retournera bien.

Atsushi prit ses affaires sans dire un mot, mis ses chaussures et attendit qu'Himuro ferme derrière eux. Ils firent le trajet en silence et arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

\- Voilà, Muro-chin peut rentrer chez lui s'il veut.

\- Atsushi… Je suis désolé, j'es…

\- Tu veux rentrer un moment ? Le coupa-t-il.

\- Euh je devrais plutôt rentrer et te laisser te reposer, on est samedi quand même…

\- Juste quelques minutes ? Insista Murasakibara

\- Bon, ok mais juste quelques minutes !

Murasakibara fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer Tatsuya et la referma.

\- Atsushi ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, je suis rentré.

\- Bienvenue et Oh, bonjour..

\- Himuro Tatsuya, c'est moi qui ai décroché hier soir.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens ! Et bien entrer, ne soyez pas timide voyons.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger..

\- Ne soyez pas sot, vous ne nous déranger pas ! C'est tellement rare qu'Atsushi ramène quelqu'un à la maison surtout son petit ami.

Himuro devint rouge pivoine et essaya de parler pour clarifier la situation mais seul un baragouinement mal assuré retentit.

\- Euh… Non… .. nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

\- Ah bon ? J'aurais cru. Mon fils ne dort pas chez des inconnus et il ne me ramène aucun ami.

La femme se détourna pour retourner dans la cuisine mais avant de s'enfermer à l'intérieur elle ajouta :

\- Emmène de petit ami dans ta chambre Atsushi.

D'accord m'man

Il montèrent les escaliers pour arriver dans la chambre du plus jeune. Atsushi lâcha son sac dans un coin de la pièce et se posa sur son lit. Il invita Himuro à se placer à ses côtés et il se laissa tomber en arrière pour se retrouver la tête dans les oreillers. Himuro n'osait pas vraiment bouger, il réfléchissait beaucoup aux paroles de la génitrice de Murasakibara.

\- Muro-chin peut se coucher s'il veut !

\- Hum, oui bien sur.

Atsushi le tira par le bras et le fit tomber sur lui.

\- Reste comme ça Muro-chin !

\- Atsushi, si tes parents montent…

\- Ils ne viennent jamais.

Tatsuya se laissa faire et resta coucher sur Murasakibara. Ils étaient bien comme ça, ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre et la position était plutôt confortable, ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger.

Murasakibara étendit quand même son bras pour allumer sa radio et laisser une musique mettre une ambiance plutôt calme et apaisante.

Peu après, ils se laissèrent bercer par la sonorité mais furent surpris par le père d'Atsushi qui venait leur annoncer que le déjeuner était servi mais qu'ils devraient partir parce qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous important. Himuro, plus que gêné, se releva d'un coup pour se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol de la chambre.

\- Oh...Mais c'est pas vrai ! Souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Muro-chin a mal à la tête ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'as dû penser ton père ?

\- Hein ? Il n'a rien dit, a par qu'il partaient avec maman.

\- On était sur ton lit ! Coucher ! Tout les deux !

\- Bien sur, pourquoi ? Tu voulais faire quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Mais non…. Dit-il exaspérer.

Himuro resta par terre le dos touchant le bord du lit. Atsushi qui voulait vraiment que le brun se rapproche de lui commença à lui caresser les cheveux ce qui eut le mérite de le détendre.

Murasakibara se laissa lui aussi tomber au sol pour être plus proche de Tatsuya. Il avait toujours une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son Muro-chin mais décida de poser la seconde sur la joue de Tatsuya. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et ne réagit pas au changement de position de Murasakibara mais seulement au toucher sur sa joue. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais ne se recula pas.

\- J'aime beaucoup Muro-chin et je ne veux que lui.

\- Oui, j'ai compris Atsushi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendants de longues secondes et Atsushi amorça un mouvement vers le visage en face de lui. Mais face à l'hésitation qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Himuro, il s'arrêta.

Himuro finit par s'avancer de lui-même et initia le baiser, il était doux et tendre, il transmettait tout ce qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Tatsuya avait enfin baissé les armes et acceptait ses sentiments. Il en avait assez de résister surtout lorsqu'il regardait la détermination dans le regard de Murasakibara.

Atsushi fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun qui lâcha prise et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer sa jumelle. Leurs retrouvailles furent joyeuses, elles s'enroulaient ensemble et firent un ballet dès plus sensuel. Mais Murasakibara voulait plus, beaucoup plus, il fit passer sa main sous le pull d'Himuro et caressa son abdomen. Tatsuya se recula pour protester.

\- Atsushi, je…

\- Muro-chin ne peut pas dire qu'il n'aime pas, en plus je t'ai vu ! Tu as envie toi aussi !

\- Tu m'as...vu ?

\- Chez Muro-chin !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu es venue dans la salle de bain ?

\- Je voulais juste dire que j'étais réveillé…

Sans attendre de réponse, Murasakibara souleva Himuro et le posa sur son lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et repris possessions de sa bouche.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir Muro-chin.

Il remit sa main sur le ventre d' Himuro et la laissa faire des mouvements circulaires. Et enfin, Himuro leva la tête vers le violet reprit le baiser là où il l'avait interrompu et le fit devenir de plus en plus fougueux. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait s'arrêter mais ils durent quand même se séparer quelques instants pour reprendre leur respiration, la respiration saccadée ils restaient reliés par un mince filet de salive preuve de leur connexion passée. Tatsuya se recoucha confortablement sur les draps et attira son futur amant à lui. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté ce lien particulier avec le géant, il en profitait vraiment, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

La main de Murasakibara alla beaucoup plus haut et joua avec les boutons de chair qui trônait sur son torse ce qui excita grandement le plus petit qui se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Tatsuya ne resta pas immobile longtemps, il prit les devants, fit passer sa jambe sur la hanche de Murasakibara et le retourna d'un coup. Il se retrouva au-dessus de lui et lui enleva son t-shirt sans attendre qu'il réagisse. Il se pencha sur le torse alléchant de Murasakibara et le parsema de baiser en partant de la base de son coup pour descendre de plus en plus bas. Son futur amant ne savait plus ou donner de la tête son corps était parcouru par de fortes sensations. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela et ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que le brun qu'il lui offrait une vision vraiment sensuelle.

À la fin de la descente, il arriva au bord du pantalon et hésita à continuer. Le violet ne réagissait toujours pas et même s'il avait l'air d'apprécier, il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

\- Atsushi…

\- Neh.. Muro-chin, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Il ne répondit pas et défit la ceinture sans trop réfléchir, il tira le pantalon par le bas et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce sans plus s'en préoccuper. Le violet se retrouva en caleçon face à son plus grand désir. Mais devant l'inaction de Tatsuya, il décida de s'y mettre lui-même. Il se leva rapidement enleva le dernier vêtement qui le recouvrait et s'allongea sur le brun. Il lui retira son pull, son pantalon et même son boxer. Il le voulait tout entier alors pourquoi attendre ?

À la vue du corps nu et svelte alangui sur les draps, Atsushi ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres d'envie. Il avait vraiment envie de le goûter, le dévorer mais son estomac se rappela à lui au plus mauvais moment.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait aller manger ! Dit-il en se relevant.

\- Muro-chin ne bouge pas !

Il se recoucha sans protester. Atsushi se leva et se dirigea vers son sac et il en ressortit des barres de chocolat et des sachets de diverses friandises. Il revint aux côtés du brun et commença à déballer du chocolat.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant le regard gourmand du géant.

\- Muro-chin, laisse-toi faire et ne dit rien ! Ça va être délicieux ! Dit-il avec un micro-sourire aux lèvres.

Il coupa la barre de chocolat en quatre petits morceaux et les posa sur son Muro-chin à différents endroits stratégiques. Il en plaça un dans le nombril, un autre sur le torse, un troisième au niveau de son sexe. Le dernier, il le laissa fondre un instant avant de tracer des lignes de chocolat partout sur Tatsuya qui se laissait royalement faire. Il attendait patiemment que Murasakibara se mette à l'action ce qui ne tarda pas. Il partit de sa bouche pour se partager le chocolat fondu dans un baiser sulfureux aux saveurs sucrées pour ensuite continuer le chemin qu'il avait tracé. Sa langue fit le chemin avec gourmandise en s'arrêtant sur les zones érogènes qu'il rencontrait. Himuro se tortillait sous lui, la chaleur grandissait et descendait dans son bas-ventre déjà tendu par l'excitation qu'il ressentait en voyant son amant tracer une ligne humide sur tout son corps.

Atsushi arriva au nombril et fondit dessus avec empressement pour avaler la gourmandise et mimer la pénétration future. Puis il arriva, enfin, devant le sexe tendu d'Himuro. Il donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur ce qui fit se tendre son Muro-chin qui serra les draps de surprise. Il finit par la prendre en main et lui appliquer un mouvement de va-et-viens très lent pour la prendre en bouche et faire le même mouvement mais de plus en plus rapide.

\- Oh ! Mo… Je...Atsu….shi…

Himuro n'arrivait plus à parler tellement il était perdu dans les affres du désir. Il fit glisser une main dans les cheveux de son délicieux tortionnaires et emmêla ses doigts à quelques mèches violettes, la pression augmentait beaucoup trop, il n'allait pas pouvoir y résister très longtemps. Surtout que voir le violet lui faire une fellation était une vision beaucoup trop érotique pour lui. Il le suçait comme s'il était une sucette ce qui en plus le fit rougir encore une fois. Il essaya de prévenir Atsushi que la fin était proche mais cela se révéla trop compliqué. Ses idées étaient beaucoup trop décousues.

\- Atsushi….Je vais...Tu devrais...Arrête ! Retire toi !

Mais Murasakibara préféra l'ignoré et continua ses mouvements de tête en laissant sa langue s'attarder sur le gland de son Muro-chin et sa main malaxé ses bourses. Il resta en place, la verge du brun entre les lèvres et attendit que celui-ci éjacule pour se reculer, il avala tout et se lécha même les doigts.

\- Muro-chin est vraiment délicieux, meilleur que mes bonbons.

\- Tu n'as pas avalé quand même ? Demanda-t-il, gêné au plus haut point.

\- Hum… Si bien sur.

Tatsuya se cacha le visage dans les mains, rouge de honte mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions. Murasakibara remonta pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Muro-chin veut s'arrêter ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Dit-il

Il se releva sur les coudes et regarda le violet qui faisait attention à lui, il écarta les jambes de façon suggestive et se rallongea dans les oreillers.

\- Prend moi Atsushi ! Lança-t-il.

Son ordre claqua dans la chambre et Atsushi obéit. Il se pencha sur son amant qui lui dit une dernière chose.

\- Dans ma sacoche, va voir.

Le violet se leva sans discuter et l'ouvrit, il en sortit un préservatif et un flacon lubrifiant comme s'il avait tout prévu. Il retourna se placer aux côtés du brun qui était toujours alangui sur les draps.

Murasakibara versa du lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts et en porta un à l'entré de son Muro-chin.

Il entra sans problème et Tatsuya n'avait pas l'air de ressentir de la douleur. Il le fit entrer et sortir plusieurs fois avant de rentrer le deuxième. Il senti Himuro se crisper autour de ses doigts mais il se détendit rapidement avec les mouvements doux que faisait le géant. Au bout d'un certain temps, Atsushi mit le troisième et toucha d'un mouvement bien précis la prostate de son amant.

\- Aaaah...Mmm, recommence ! Ne t'arrête pas.

Mais Murasakibara ne l'écouta pas, à entendre son Muro-chin gémir comme ça, il allait venir sans avoir rien fait. Il retira ses doigts rapidement et se rapprocha d'Himuro, il mit ses cuisses autour de ses hanches et se positionna en face de son entrée. Il fit rentrer son gland doucement pour ne pas blessé Himuro et poussa doucement jusqu'à la garde. Il attendit plusieurs minutes interminables pour que son Muro-chin se détende et s'habitue à la sensation et surtout au sexe imposant du violet.

Mais Tatsuya finit par amorcer lui-même un va-et-viens et Atsushi commença à bouger d'abord lentement pour ne pas le brusquer puis de plus en plus vite.

Himuro gémissait et avait une respiration hachée, il faisait balancer sa tête de droite à gauche tellement les sensations ressenties étaient intenses. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, son amant était partout à la fois. Ses mains le caressaient, il sentait même quelque mèche de cheveux sur son visage et il se sentait rempli et surtout à sa place.

Murasakibara savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, surtout en entendant les gémissements terriblement érotique de son Muro-chin. Il empoigna la verge délaissé de Tatsuya et y appliqua le même mouvement que ses hanches. Himuro finit par éjaculer sur son torse et Atsushi le suivit en sentant le resserrement autour de son sexe. Il se retira de son amant et enleva le préservatif qu'il jeta dans la poubelle puis il se coucha à ses côtés et le pris dans ses immenses bras.

\- Atsushi ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu sais je crois que je t'aime !

\- Moui moi aussi j'aime Muro-chin ! Plus que les bonbons que tu m'as donné !

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous penser? C'est bon ou terriblement mauvais?**

**N'oubliez pas, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires pour que je puisse m'amélioré ^^**

**à bientôt.**


End file.
